


daydreams can be dangerous

by CrinklePuff



Series: Boundless [4]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Dorks in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, POV Alternating, POV Second Person, POV Third Person, Persona 5: The Royal Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:08:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29254206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrinklePuff/pseuds/CrinklePuff
Summary: "...Ren…" Akechi murmurs."...Hm?" you respond."...What the hell do you think you're doing…" he asks, blushing slightly."...Am I not daydreaming…?" you reply."Daydreaming?" he repeats, raising an eyebrow.You notice this conversation is happening out loud and not in your head…Oh no…
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Boundless [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148159
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	daydreams can be dangerous

**1/ 2**

  
"Now that we've made ourselves a new deal, you wouldn't turn me down, would you?" Akechi says, putting his hand on his hip and looking at you with a sort of daring expression. You’re still tingling with excitement from when he marched into Leblanc a few minutes ago, coming straight up to you and talking in a low voice about the weirdness going on… Having him suddenly appear like that without warning is bad for your heart, as is him coming so close… And now here he is suggesting the two of you team up again. Of course you can’t turn him down… especially when he’s looking like _that_...  
  
It makes you want to pounce on him… that kind of challenging face…  
You wonder how he'd react if you did…  
  
You let your mind wander, imagining acting on your desire…  
_Before he can react, you move forward, sliding one arm around his waist as you push him up against the dryers. He feels good in your hold. Solid and warm, with a slim waist… and he fits against you so well, almost as if he was made for it. Your attention shifts to his gaze… he’s looking at you with wide eyes - his calm mask now shattered and replaced with a look of shock, though you sense no displeasure from him. Encouraged, you align your free arm next to his head, leaning your forearm against the wall of machines as you start to move in closer..._  
  
"...Ren…" Akechi murmurs.  
  
"...Hm?" you respond.  
  
"...What the hell do you think you're doing…" he asks, blushing slightly.  
  
"...Am I not daydreaming…?" you reply.  
  
"Daydreaming?" he repeats, raising an eyebrow.  
  
You notice this conversation is happening out loud and not in your head…  
  
_Oh no…_  
  
Akechi gives you an odd look as you turn to stone, now realizing that you’ve been acting out what was supposed to just be a fleeting idea in your mind.  
  
"...Why would you be daydreaming about this…" Akechi asks.  
  
"Uhhhh…." you stammer as you blush. Akechi's blush increases as well as a look of annoyance passes over his face. He pushes you off him.  
  
"...I don't know what's gotten into you, but get a hold of yourself," he says as he brushes past you. "...We need to get to Odaiba," he adds. You nod and follow him, trying to get your emotions under control.  
  
*  
  
The trip to Odaiba is a bit awkward as the trains are packed, causing the two of you to stand rather close together. You’re facing each other, and somehow Akechi ended up on the outside, shielding you from being bumped by other passengers.  
  
_This feels kind of like a shoujo manga…_ you think to yourself. You try not to blush. Your heart is already racing from having him so close… and he smells nice… it's taking all your willpower to keep from reaching out and touching him. You want so badly to hug him… he felt good in your arms earlier… And you wonder what it'd be like to kiss him… you almost found out before he stopped you.  
  
You steal a glance at him. He's always been attractive, but somehow he's more handsome now. Is it because you haven't seen him in a long time, or is it his demeanor? Your heart jumps in your throat as he meets your gaze suddenly.  
  
"...Why do you keep looking at me…" he asks, keeping his voice down. You shiver and immediately drop your eyes.  
  
"Ahem… There's not anywhere else to look…" you respond as you clear your throat. He sighs.  
  
"...Then turn around or something…" he says.  
  
You turn to the side, brushing against him as you do. He adjusts, turning somewhat as well, so he's behind you but a bit to one side. You take a deep breath and let it out slowly as you attempt to focus and clear your mind.  
  
"...Now what are you doing…?" Akechi asks quietly. You get goosebumps. You can almost feel his breath on the back of your neck… Or is it your imagination?  
  
"...Meditation…" you answer.  
  
"...Oh?" he responds, sounding intrigued.  
  
"...We don't know what we'll find…" you say. Which is true. You need to be able to focus and stop being distracted by his presence.  
  
"Hm… yes… It would be good to be focused when going in… We can better handle anything that comes at us that way…" Akechi replies. You think you hear a slight smile in his voice.  
  
_Damnit…_ you think to yourself as your heart starts racing again. You spend the rest of the trip trying to center yourself.  
  
...It’s a very long train ride.

* * *

  
  
Akechi was not prepared for this. Not at all. He never expected Ren to be so bold… or at least, not at a time like this when something important that needs investigating is going on.  
What the hell has gotten into him? While shocking, it’s also not entirely unpleasant… and part of him is kind of glad Ren is finally making a move… Although… they also really shouldn’t be doing this right now.  
  
Did whatever is going on influence him too? Maybe he’s not fully of sound mind after all…  
  
Akechi starts to panic as Ren moves in closer. It’s bad enough being pinned up against the wall of dryers in this run down laundromat, with his rival’s arm around his waist (which he will never admit actually feels kind of really nice), but now the other boy is slowly closing what little gap there is between them with a _look_ in his eye that makes alarm bells in Akechi’s head start screaming.  
  
“...Ren…” Akechi murmurs, the word coming out much more softly than he wanted, but at least it stopped the other boy from moving.  
  
“...Hm?” Ren hums in response, his deep voice almost sounding like a purr.  
  
_Fuck_  
  
“...What the hell do you think you’re doing…” Akechi asks as his face starts to feel warm.  
  
“...Am I not daydreaming?” Ren responds.  
  
_What the hell?_  
  
“...Daydreaming?” Akechi repeats. He raises an eyebrow at Ren, genuinely wondering if the boy has lost his mind. Ren stiffens like a statue.  
  
“...Why would you be daydreaming about this...” Akechi asks, unable to resist questioning him.  
  
“Uhhhhh….” Ren stammers, turning a bright shade of red.  
  
_Oh my god, this fool…_ Akechi thinks to himself, trying to ignore the butterflies in his stomach and the increasing heat in his face. Those odd feelings soon turn to annoyance, and he frowns as he pushes Ren off of him.  
  
“...I don’t know what’s gotten into you, but get a hold of yourself,” Akechi says, brushing past Ren to escape out of the suffocating laundromat. “...We need to get to Odaiba,” he adds. Ren just nods in response, still looking embarrassed, and follows Akechi out of the building and to the train station.  
  
*  
  
Of course the fucking trains are packed.  
_Of course they are_.  
  
Surely whatever force is behind all this is doing this on purpose and laughing at him and his discomfort.  
  
Why are there so many people in this damn car?! Where do they have to be at this time of day?! How the hell did he end up in the position of being a shield for his stupid rival who is, again, standing _much too close to him_?!  
  
This is a nightmare. He can only hope that this stupid train ride ends soon so he can put some much needed distance between himself and the chaotic force that is Ren Amamiya… who is… oh god… who is _looking_ at him again… as if... he’s undressing him with his eyes...  
  
_You’ve got to be fucking kidding me right now_ …  
  
Akekchi meets Ren’s gaze. “...Why do you keep looking at me…” he asks, unable to deal with this kind of attention right now. He keeps his voice low so other people don’t hear. Ren looks startled.. Good.  
  
Ren drops his eyes and clears his throat. “...There’s nowhere else to look…” he says. Akechi sighs. What a weak excuse.  
  
“...Then turn around or something…” he says. He won’t survive until the next stop if Ren keeps looking at him like he was.  
  
Ren follows that suggestion, and brushes up against Akechi as he moves. Akechi’s pulse becomes erratic at the contact, and for a moment he regrets telling Ren to move. He adjusts his position as well, realizing there’s not enough room for them to stand without touching otherwise. His new position of standing behind Ren is more tolerable, though they are still too close for his comfort, with barely more than a few inches between them. Akechi stares at the back of Ren’s shoulder to keep his eyes (and mind) from wandering.  
  
He then notices Ren breathing in and out slowly and deliberately. “...Now what are you doing?” he asks, hoping the boy isn’t having a panic attack or something.  
  
“...Meditating…” Ren answers simply.  
  
_Interesting…_  
  
“...Oh?” Akechi responds, demonstrating his interest so Ren might continue.  
  
“...We don’t know what we’ll find…” is all he says. Akechi smirks. That sounds like another excuse.  
  
"Hm… yes… It would be good to be focused when going in… We can better handle anything that comes at us that way…" Akechi replies.  
  
He wonders if Ren’s meditation is really for the mysterious palace they’re going to investigate, or something else… He decides he rather likes the idea of Ren’s mind being consumed by thoughts of him to the point that the boy has to meditate in order to regain focus… Though it would be troublesome for Ren to be distracted if anything _did_ happen while they investigate. Yes… they would both be better off not getting distracted by such things.  
  
Akechi sighs softly, hoping the rest of this excursion goes smoothly… 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> You can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/crinkle_puff) where I post excerpts and updates of my works


End file.
